Demonic Cake
by Iceria
Summary: Tomorrow is Yako's birthday, and Neuro decides to bake a cake for her, but the tastes of sugary bliss can be deceiving. OneShot.


Demonic Cake

Note: Just a random story I thought up of while in class. Enjoy

Neuro paced back and forth inside the office. Where was his louse anyway? She was not where she should have been in the office, and she didn't answer her cell phone at any rate. Neuro was so deeply lost in thought that he tripped over his own desk. "Well, what have we got here?" A tiny piece of notebook paper was jammed inside the edge of the drawer. 'It's my birthday tomorrow, so I'm making some preparations' was written sloppily onto the paper. "Hm… so even the louse celebrates her own birthday without telling me beforehand. I guess I'll have to make something in order to 'thank' her for all of this…"

Yako was picking up speed whenever she passed a place with food. The other customers looked at her like she was insane, but she thought that it was perfectly normal to eat a lot. "Ah… I think I forgot the vanilla soufflé, the cherry parfait, and the strawberry pudding… Oh well, this will probably be enough for tomorrow." Yako grunted when she thought of Neuro. Tomorrow was her birthday, but she still had to stay at the office for the whole day, which was why she picked out so many selections of food. She hoped that Neuro would go easy on her that day, but the percentage of him not torturing her would be depressingly low.

Neuro was flipping through a book, reading about how birthdays were celebrated. "So, they can prepare cake, soufflés, cookies, cupcakes, pudding sushi… Arghh! I think I might as well dump them all together into one." Then, Neuro smiled a devilish grin. He already had a revenge plan in mind. "The 777 tools of Hell – Evil Slumber." A tiny vial containing moonlight blue liquid appeared in his hand. "Now, that should do the trick."

Along with every tick of the clock, Yako became even more nervous. There were only a few hours left until she had to face that ruthless demon. It would probably be alright with all the food, considering that she could cancel off the bad thoughts of being tortured. _Neuro must've found the paper slip that I jammed into his drawer, _Yako thought. _Now that he already knows it's my birthday today, I should be pulling up some extra defenses. _At least that was what Yako thought. She knew that she would never be able to defeat Neuro at anything, except the understanding of human psychology. _What could Neuro have up his sleeve? _Yako sat up in bed, starting to wonder about how he would 'celebrate' for her. _Tie me up? Throw me out the window and see how much I scream? Making my head support a candle directly above a tub of gasoline? Have a trap ready once I set foot in the office, or…? Or will he bake me a cake?_ "Wait, why are thoughts of Neuro baking me a cake invading my mind? This should be impossible!" Yako snapped out of her day dreaming, and fell back in bed.

_Now, it's time to gather the needed ingredients._ It was twelve o' clock at midnight, and Neuro was breaking into every store possible, trying to find the ingredients on the humongous shopping list. '_Milk, strawberries, cherries, eggs, flour, baking powder, vanilla extract, chocolate, shortening, white sugar, honey, peaches, apples, oranges, avocadoes, bananas, mangosteen, dragon fruit, gelatin, ice cream, mint leaves, parsley sage, rosemary, thyme, lavender, lemon peel…' _The ingredients were becoming more and more inedible, but Neuro didn't care. It just had to come out the way he expected. To come out cakey.

The next morning, Yako was wide awake, ate breakfast, and dragged her 5 ton gigantic food bag along, and out of the door. Surprisingly, the sack of food didn't rip or tear all the way up stairs. It only caused huge earthquakes that were reported by the news to be inhuman. Luckily, the interior of the office was not affected by a single inch. "Neuro! I'm here, so now what? There should be a reason that you called me here on my birthday!" Yako reprimanded. "Yes, there is. Because of slave number two's broken leg, you will have to pass out the flyers and print out the mystery files today. I will be expecting a fresh mystery ready for devouring by tomorrow." Neuro said, as cruel as ever. _Whatever, after this is done, I'll sit back and gobble up my snacks. _Yako walked out the door, obviously annoyed. She switched on the computer when passing by. _So this is what Godai always does, I really do feel bad for him. _

This was the chance. One minute Yako was out the door, the next Neuro was in the kitchen, working on his evil plan. "So now… This is what it should look like when some one is cooking." He simply whipped up the batter and added all the ingredients that made the base of the cake. "Now, for the finishing touch." Neuro watched intently as the Evil Slumber potion was poured into the cake batter.

"Hey, Neuro, I'm back… What the fuck?" Yako's mouth was wide open. Inside the kitchen was Neuro, wearing a pink apron covered with magenta hearts and his hair tied up. "Pft…Fwahahahahahaha!" Yako fell to the ground holding her stomach. It was such an epic scene that she instantly took a photo of it with her cell phone. "Laugh all you want louse, but here." Neuro presented the five layered cake on the kitchen table. It was filled with ice cream, pudding and a scent of unidentifiable exotic fruits. Cream roses were squeezed onto the cake with detail. "Neuro… did you make this…?" Yako asked, pinching herself to find out that it was reality. "Neuro, it's perfect!" Yako finished the cake in less than a minute. Her eyes became hazy, until she fell over in drowsiness. "N…Neuro…" Neuro caught her so that she wouldn't crack her head open.

He gently licked the icing off her mouth, and kissed her. Neuro smiled. "Now you owe me a cake build of mysteries."

Author's note: I'd say this was totally, horribly random, but at least I tried 


End file.
